Together
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: UA A segunda guerra mundial estava em alta e os filhos dos três grandes tinham de enfrentar seus destinos. Como ficam os jovens casais separados por essa guerra? Completamente UA e romance.


**Título: **Together.

**Autor: **Naty.

**Categoria: **Presente do Amigo Secreto de Percy Jackson 2011/2012 para _**Todinho**_, UA, segunda guerra mundial, sem PoV.

**Advertências: **Nenhum.

**Classificação: **PG-13.

**Capítulos: **One-Shot.

**Completa: **Sim.

**Resumo: **A segunda guerra mundial estava em alta e os filhos dos três grandes tinham de enfrentar seus destinos. Como ficam os jovens casais separados por essa guerra?

**N/A: **Ok, Na vai ser enorme pq tenho mil coisas a dizer. Primeiro informações técnicas: usei da informação q o Rick deu sobre a segunda guerra mundial na visão dos semideuses para ambientar a fic, mas como já te falei dos meus planos de uma long assim, mudei algumas coisas q EU acho q teriam acontecido. Por exemplo, eu acho q na real Atena apoiou Zeus e tbm fizeram assim os filhos dela, mas aqui resolvi colocar q nenhum deus senão os três grandes se envolveram, espero q vc goste mesmo assim. Segundo, eu sei q vc gosta do meu pov do Percy, e honestamente eu tbm amo, mas pra essa fic ficou melhor usar terceira pessoa, novamente, espero q vc ñ se importe. Terceiro, vc sabe q eu ñ gosto de história e q, por consequência, ñ sei muita coisa sobre isso. Maaas vc ama e pediu fic histórica e eu tinha o plot e quem sou eu pra negar coisas pra vc, né? Então resolvi fazer. Quero q vc me perdoe antecipadamente por qualquer e toda bobagem referente à história q eu escrever aqui, e sinta-se livre para corrigir todas elas, só ñ te perguntei antes de postar por motivos óbvios de vc ser a presenteada, hehe. E por fim mas ñ menos importante, quero q vc saiba o quanto eu fiz essa fic com carinho. Carinho pq eu amo o Ship, carinho pq eu sei o q uma fic histórica significa pra vc, e carinho, principalmente, pq é pra vc. Vc sabe q eu te amo muito, muito, muito e q qualquer presente é pouco pra vc. Espero q vc goste dessa fic e sinta o quanto eu me esforcei pra ela ficar perfeita, pq sem vc não existiria a Naty fã de PJ. Então, tudo o q essa fic é, é graças a vc. PS. Desculpe o final horrível, meu Deus.

~ a cidade ~

A cidade era tranquila. Não era uma metrópole, mas também não era no interior. Uma simples cidade, comum, dominada pela tecnologia, mas também pela paz. Até o dia que a guerra começou. O clima tornava-se cada vez mais pesado. O medo era tão forte que podia ser sentido pelo olfato, visão, tato, paladar e audição. A insegurança, a incerteza. Infelicidade. Uma guerra.

~ as pessoas ~

As pessoas eram das mais diversas. Havia as corajosas que queriam seguir em batalha, lutando por seus ideais, fossem estes quais fossem; fossem estes os certos ou os errados, fossem estes os reais ou os supostos, os verdadeiros ou os falsos. Havia as temerosas. Portas trancadas, janelas fechadas e ninguém pra fora de casa. Barulhos mínimos para não chamar a atenção, e uma reza a todo o momento, pedindo por um fim àquela brutalidade. Havia as desiludidas. Não era bravura que as punha para fora de casa, era a desesperança, a tristeza por perdas e mais perdas, inclusive a da esperança, da fé. E, por fim, havia _eles_.

~ eles ~

_Eles_ eram os reais envolvidos e participantes daquelas batalhas. Não era a _Inglaterra_ que estava lutando, não era a Alemanha e tampouco outro país. Não. A divisão dos "Aliados" e do "Eixo" era uma fachada, pois não havia forma _mortal_ correta de explicar o que realmente estava havendo.

Não eram dois grupos. Eram três. Três grupos de pessoas _forçadas_ a uma guerra com inimigos que elas não escolheram. Por vezes - em muitas delas - os inimigos eram grandes amigos. O destino as levara para aquela situação que não oferecia volta e tampouco escolha; só trazia dor, sofrimento, decepção. _Perdas_.

E em meio a tudo isso havia outros grupos. Grupos de pessoas semelhantes, mas não envolvidos. Eles não foram forçados a uma guerra, mas eles foram forçados a não tê-la. Não havia escolha para eles também, eles estavam fora do caminho e é assim que deveria ser.

Mas não é tão simples quanto parece. Nunca foi.

- Percy? - Annabeth perguntou com a voz sonolenta tateando a cama vazia ao seu lado. Foram precisos alguns segundos para que ela se lembrasse de que Percy não estava lá. Ele estava fora, em batalha, lutando por sua vida e pela de milhares de outros, pelos quais talvez ele não quisesse lutar, contra milhares de outros com os quais ele talvez também não quisesse lutar.

Fechou os olhos com força para apagar as imagens que insistiam em lhe visitar, mostrando diversas formas em que Percy poderia morrer. Ela já deveria ter se acostumado ao medo e à cama vazia, mas a voz dele chamando seu nome fora tão real que ela simplesmente não tivera a capacidade de continuar dormindo e ignorar. Não podia ser outro sonho.

E não era.

- Sou eu. - A voz soou fraca e baixa próxima a porta do quarto, e Annabeth levantou-se vagarosamente, descrente do que seus próprios ouvidos escutavam. Não podia ser ele, podia? Mas ao mesmo tempo... seria sua cabeça capaz de recriar sua voz e sua imagem com tanta perfeição? Não, não seria. Annabeth estava vivendo com apenas as imagens, cheiros e sons que sua cabeça lhe proporcionara por meses e ela sabia que nada do que ela criasse chegaria aos pés da realidade. Realidade esta que estava parada ao pé da porta.

- Como... - Ela começou meio incerta e não foi capaz de concluir a frase. Como o quê? Como ele estava vivo? Como ele chegara ali? Como...

Ele deu um sorriso de canto que desanuviou boa parte de sua expressão antes pesada e andou até o lado dela da cama, onde se deitou no espaço mísero que existia entre ela e a beirada. Ela começou a afastar-se um pouco, mas ele passou o braço forte por sua cintura e a puxou de volta.

- Se eu quisesse espaço teria deitado do outro lado, Annabeth. - Ele respondeu acariciando um pequeno trecho de pele de sua cintura que a distancia entre a calça e a blusa havia deixado exposta.

- Você não deveria estar em campo? - Ela perguntou com a voz fraca. Não era a primeira vez que Percy a surpreendia aparecendo em casa depois de meses sem notícia, mas ela aprendera que ele sempre teria de ir embora quando ela menos esperasse.

- Mesmo quando eu estou em campo o lugar que eu realmente deveria estar é aqui. - Ele disse simplesmente, olhando-a nos olhos. - E é por isso que tento voltar sempre que posso.

Ela passou a mão esquerda na bochecha dele, sentindo o quão real e verdadeiro ele era.

- Esta maldita guerra nunca vai chegar a um fim? - Ela perguntou desesperada, a raiva que acumulara por todo aquele tempo fervendo para ser liberada.

- Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que falta pouco? - Ele perguntou ainda sem desviar os olhos dele, sua voz cansada.

- Como? - Ela questionou surpresa, os olhos arregalados.

- Conversei com meu pai. Consegui fazê-lo ver que uma guerra é uma ideia estúpida. Muitos de seus filhos morreram por conta dessa rixa idiota, e muitos filhos de seus irmãos também. Fiz ele entender que por mais que sua briga com eles pareça importante, os filhos deles não têm culpa disso. Merecemos uma vida melhor. Um futuro. Famílias. - Ele disse apertando levemente a cintura dela. - E Nico conversou com o pai. Pelo visto não obteve tanto sucesso quanto eu, mas o fez refletir. Eles declararam uma... pausa para julgamento. Thalia ameaçou lutar caso a guerra não acabasse e Zeus achou inadmissível uma mulher em batalha. Todos têm seus motivos para acabar com esta bobagem.

- Espero que acabem. - Ela sussurrou. - Você disse... pausa?

Ele sorriu.

- Sim. A menos que algo muito horrível ocorra e eles decidam por um... "xeque-mate", teremos algumas semanas em paz. Com sorte, elas não serão interrompidas e durarão pra sempre.

E então ela sorriu.

Sem esperar por mais, Percy aproximou os lábios dos da esposa. Ela retribuiu no mesmo instante, ávida pelo contato esperado há tanto tempo. Não fazia diferença se Percy ficara longe por uma semana ou um mês ou até mais. O medo de perdê-lo fazia-se presente antes mesmo dele deixar a casa e não a abandonava em momento algum até que ele voltasse são e salvo.

Separaram-se vários minutos depois. A saudade ainda apertava e o desejo era latente, mas eles ainda tinham coisas a falar.

- Fico feliz que Thalia tenha se imposto desta forma. Todos os filhos dos três são obrigados a participar, mas as mulheres ficam de fora? E todos os filhos dos outros dez devem ficar onde estão? Se este absurdo continuar eu irei lutar também, ao seu lado. - Ela exclamou, exasperada e decidida.

- Você ficou maluca? Annabeth, você não vai sair da proteção desta casa. - Percy disse com a voz baixa, mas cortante.

- E por que não?

- É uma guerra, Annabeth, você pode morrer!

- Eu sei disso! Você acha que penso em que todas as noites antes de dormir? Tudo o que faço é me perguntar se você continua vivo!

- Isso é completamente diferente!

- Por quê?

- Você não entende? Como acha que eu me sentiria se você morresse em campo de batalha, ao meu lado? Como acha que seria se você morresse numa guerra a qual você não deve lutar?

Ela deu uma risada sarcástica.

- _Você_ não entende, Percy. Você bem disse que seu lugar também não é lá lutando, é aqui. Você pode morrer em campo de batalha, e o que me resta? Uma vida segura e sem você? Quais seriam as vantagens disso? Se é pelo risco de um futuro indesejado, prefiro ir para a luta e morrer ao seu lado.

- Annabeth...

- Percy, vamos simplesmente torcer para que esta guerra acabe, está bem? Mas caso não acabe... quero apenas que você entenda que não estou pedindo permissão ou conselhos. Estou te avisando. Pensei muito sobre isso enquanto esteve fora e você não vai mudar minha cabeça.

Ele a encarou com um olhar pidão e abriu a boca para argumentar, mas logo a fechou e suspirou.

- Queria que você não fosse tão teimosa.

- Você me conhecia quando escolheu se casar comigo, sabia como seria. - Ela disse com um sorriso fraco.

- Tem razão, como sempre. - Ele brincou com uma mecha de cabelo dela. - Eu queria odiar essas coisas em você, mas eu não consigo. Eu te amo tanto que amo até essa teimosia absurda e essa mania de estar certa que você tem.

- Também amo você. E a _sua_ teimosia, inclusive.

- Ei, eu não sou teimoso! - Ele exclamou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não, claro que não. - Ela disse se aproximando. - Nem eu. - E o beijou.

Muito provavelmente eles precisaram da noite inteira para provar um ao outro que não eram teimosos.

A convocação viera na manhã seguinte. Uma mensagem de Íris diretamente de Poseidon interrompeu o café da manhã do jovem casal e exigiu que ele se apresentasse imediatamente ao Olímpo.

Percy e Annabeth ficaram tensos. Nunca tal fato ocorrera. Nunca houve mensagens diretas dos deuses e tampouco convites para visitar o Olímpo. Algo mudara, e eles não sabiam se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Annabeth fez questão de juntar-se a ele, mas Percy a convenceu a ficar. Prometeu-lhe que, caso a guerra retomasse, ele a levaria consigo, mas por enquanto, para aquela misteriosa reunião, era melhor que ela ficasse em casa.

Percy seguiu as instruções do pai para achar o palácio dos deuses, e ao chegar lá, encontrou Nico e Thalia na porta, a espera. Pouco tempo depois eles foram chamados e dentro da sala encontraram os três responsáveis por aquela horrível e cruel guerra: Poseidon, Zeus e Hades.

Cada qual chamou seu respectivo filho representante para conversar particularmente, e Percy sentiu-se nervoso. O que estaria acontecendo?

- Percy. - Poseidon disse assim que se encontraram sozinhos. - Que bom que você está bem.

- Tive sorte. - Ele respondeu, seco. - Muitos de meus irmãos não podem dizer o mesmo. - Ele disse com amargura.

- Eu sei que não. - Poseidon suspirou, parecia cansado. - Sinto muito por isso. E é por este motivo que o chamei aqui hoje.

- O que houve?

- Você tinha razão. Não é sempre que nós deuses assumimos em isso, mas nós estávamos errados. Está guerra... foi um terrível erro.

- Você está me dizendo que a guerra acabou? - Percy arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. Hitler suicidou-se hoje pela manhã. Ainda haverá muita batalha até convencermos os superiores mortais a terminarem, mas acreditamos que em questão de alguns meses tudo estará finalmente terminado. Ainda há alguns de nossos filhos lutando, e não pudemos convencê-los a parar, mas eles...

- Lutarão até a morte e tudo vai acabar. - Percy completou. - Entendo.

- Mas para você... para o resto de vocês... creio que seja um final.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio até que Percy finalmente disse:

- Obrigado. Fico feliz que tenha achado o lado certo.

- Desculpe pelo mal que causamos. Não entramos em nenhum acordo definitivo ainda, mas pelo menos não tomaremos mais medidas drásticas.

- Fico feliz. - Percy assentiu com a cabeça. - Adeus, pai. - Ele disse virando-se para deixar a sala.

- Percy. - Poseidon o chamou. - Você sabe que não aprovo seu casamento com a filha de Atena. Não nos damos bem, como você bem sabe, e ela disse que uniria forças com Zeus se fosse necessário. Mas ainda assim, espero que você aproveite bem sua família.

- Annabeth é uma boa pessoa, e eu realmente gostaria que você visse isso. - Percy disse para o pai sem olhar pra ele. - Ela disse que se fosse necessário lutaria até a morte nesta guerra. - Ele fez uma pequena pausa antes de concluir. - Ao meu lado.

Percy esperou alguns segundos por uma resposta de Poseidon, quando esta não veio, ele apenas seguiu com seus passos e deixou o recinto.

Annabeth o estaria esperando em casa e ele tinha ótimas notícias pra ela. A guerra acabara e nenhum deles teria de lutar. Ele sabia que Annabeth faria de tudo para ficar ao seu lado, assim como ele faria por ela.

Por sorte, nada mais deveria ser feito. Naquela noite ele não pensaria em como não morrer no dia seguinte. Ele apenas pensaria na família que iria construir ao lado dela. E nada era mais importante que aquilo.


End file.
